Harry Potter por George Lucas
by Xaugar
Summary: ¿Como habría sido el enfrentamiento entre Harry y Voldemort si hubiera sido escrito por George Lucas?


**"Harry Potter" por George Lucas**

Harry entró al salon de clases en lo alto de la torre de astronomía. Su enemigo lo estaba esperando. Se acercó lentamente, varita en mano, preparado para sellar su destino de una vaz por todas.

-Tu magia es poderosa, Harry... pero aún no eres relmente un mago. -Dijo Voldemort.

Harry no respondió solo se preparó para el primer golpe.

-¡Inmovilus! -Sonó la voz del señor oscuro.

-¡Protego! -Harry alcanzó a desviar el hechizo justo a tiempo.

Por la ausencia del pior incatatem, el joven mago notó que su enemigo no estaba usando su antigua varita. Era de esperarse que no cometiera el mismo error dos veces.

-Has aprendido mucho. -Admitió Voldemort.

-Veras que estoy lleno de sorpresas. -Lo desafió Harry.

-¡Petrificus Totalus! -Gritó el muchacho.

-¡Impedimenta! -Voldemort desvió su hechizo con suma facilidad.

-Tu destino yase conmigo, potter... Dumbledore sabia que esto seria así. -Sentenció el señor oscuro.

-¡No! -La negativa de Harry fué rotunda.

-¡Expellarmus! -Esta vez, Voldemort fue mas rapido y la varita de Harry voló por el aire llendo a parar a un par de metros de donde él estaba.

El chico pensó rapido: o recuperaba la varita o se daba por muerto.

-¡Desmaius! -El muchacho cayo de espaldas al piso.

-Demasiado facil, tal vez estaba equivocado. -Meditó el Voldemort.

-¡Relaskio! -Grito Harry, desde el suelo.

El muchacho se habia lanzado hacia atras en el mismo momento en que el hechizo iba a hacer impacto, haciendole creer a su enemigo que habia quedado inconciente. Solo tubo que estirar el brazo, en el momento en que Voldemort se distrajo, para así recuperar su varíta.

-¡Impedimenta! -El contrahechizo de su enemigo detubo el ataque.

-Imprecionante... Dumbledore te enseño bien, has aprendido a controlar tu miedo. -Voldemort sonrreía.

-Ahora descarga tu ira... Solo tu odio puede destruirme. -Le aconsejó su enemigo.

-¡Crucio! -La maldicion imperdonable lanzada por Harry impactó en una mesa que se interpuso entre él y su enemigo.

Con un pequeño movimiento de varita, Voldemort lanzó la mesa hacia el muchacho.

-¡Repulso! -Harry logro desviarla por poco, haciendo que de estrellara contra el ventanal que se hallaba detras de él.

Al romperse el vidrio, una fuerta corriente de aire lo distrajo apenas el segundo suficiente para que otra mesa le impactara de lleno sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. La fuerza del golpe lo levantó en el aire expulsándolo por el ventanal hacia la terraza de la torre.

Voldemort trepo de un salto el ventanal y salió al frio invernal de la noche. Harry se incorporó lo mas rapido que pudo.

-Estas vencido, es inutil resistirse. No permitiré que te destruyas como lo hizo Dumbledore.

-¡Desmaius! -Grito Voldemort.

-¡Protego! -El muchacho levanto el escudo justo a tiempo.

El cansancio habia empezado a hacer mella en el muchacho. Eso y el dolor del terrible golpe que se habia dado le terminaron jugando en contra.

-¡Cercenarie! -Esta vez, Voldemort fue mas rapido que Harry.

El hechizo le dió de lleno en la muñeca, cercenándole la mano con la que empuñaba la varíta. El grito de dolor del muchacho fue desgarrador. Se tomó el muñón, la herida no sangraba pues, al parecer, el hechizo tambien la habia cauterizado. Harry se hallaba ahora indefenso.

-No hay escape. No me hagas destruirte. -Le dijo el señor oscuro.

Voldemort dio un paso adelante, acercandose al joven mago mientras este intentaba mantener la distancia. La espalda de Harry se apoyó contra el pequeño muro. miró hacia atras, solo existía el vacio a donde habia volado su mano junto con su varita. No tenía escapatoria. Harry juntó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y trepó a la almenara de la torre.

-Harry, no comprendes tu importancia todavia. Solo has empezado a descubrir tu poder. Únete a mi y completaremos tu entrenamiento. Con nuestra magia conbinada podemos acabar este destructivo conflicto y traer orden al mundo magico. -Le pidió Voldemort.

-¡Nunca me uniré a tí! -El dolor se hacia notar en su voz.

-Si solo conocieras el poder de la magia oscura... Dumbledore nunca te dijo lo que le paso a tu padre. -Le dijo su enemigo.

Harry retrocedió hasta quedar alborde del vacio.

-El me dijo bastante. Me dijo que tú lo mataste. -Le aseguró.

-No... Yo soy tu padre. -Esas palabras le helaron la sangre.

-No... no... ¡Eso no es verdad¡Eso es imposible! -En la mente de Harry no cabia semejante idea.

-Usa la legeremancia, Harry, y sabras que es cierto. -Le aconsejó Voldemort.

El muchacho lo miro a los ojos intentando comprobar que solo era una mentira.

-¡Noooo! -Gritó.

El dolor que Harry sentía por la perdida de su mano, se traslado a su alma multiplicandose por cien.

Voldemort dió otro paso adelante, acercandose mas. El muchacho no tenía escapatoria.

-Harry tu puedes destruir al ministro de magia, el ha previsto esto. Es tu destino. Únete a mi y juntos podremos gobernar el mundo mágico como padre e hijo. -Dijo, tentándolo.

Harry miró hacia el vacio. ¿Por que no? La muerte seria la unica escapatoria a esa miserable vida que la había tocado.

-Ven conmigo, es la unica forma. -Le dijo, extendiendole la mano.

Harry dejó de pensar y dió un paso hacia atras, dejandose caer al vacío.

Cayó rapidamente, golpeó el tejado saliente de una pequeña ventana y rodó por él. Intentó aferrarse con la mano que le quedaba y lo logró justo a tiempo. Así, colgando de una saliente, sintiendo como su brazo se deshacia del esfuerzo, un pensamiento volvió a su mente.

-Albus... Albus, por favor... -Rogó, pero nadie presto oidos.

Su mano resbaló un poco pero se volvió a aferrar con mas fuerza.

-Hermione... Hermione. Óyeme, Hermione. -Sus pensamientos lo llevaron hacia su amiga.

Una inmensa carroza se desplazaba, por el cielo de la noche, arrastrada por seis inmensos caballos alados, alejandose del castillo.

-Harry... -Un presentimiento se cruzó por la mente de la Hermione.

-Tenemos que volver. -Dijo mirando a hagrid, que conducía la carroza.

-¿Que? -Preguntó Malfoy perplejo.

-Se donde está. -Contestó secamente la chica.

-¿Pero que hacemos con todos esos mortífagos? -Para el rubio, volver sería una locura.

-Hagrid, solo hazlo. -Le dijo al semigigante.

-¿Pero y Voldemort? - Hagrid le dio una mirada asesina mientras tiraba de las riendas para girar la carroza.

-Esta bien, esta bien... -Dijo Draco echandose para atras.

Tras un par de minutos de vuelo distinguieron la torre de astronomía... y algo mas.

-Míra, hay alguien alli. -Dijo Malfoy, señalando una de las ventanas.

-Es Harry... Hagrid, ve mas despacio. Draco sujétalo. -Fueron las instrucciones de Hermione.

El muchacho abrió la ventana del techo de la carroza y trepó por ella.

-Ahora despacio, Hagrid -Le pidió la chica.

Harry sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y se lamentó de que todo tubiera que terminar así. Su mano se soltó.

-¡Carpe Retractum! -El grito de Malfoy quebró el silencio de la noche.

-¿Draco? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Bien, podemos irnos. -Dijo el rubio mientras introducía a Harry por la ventana del techo.

Hagrid no se hizo esperar y dirigió la carroza para que se alejara del castillo lo mas rápido posible, mientras Hermione atendía la herida de de su amigo.

-Harry -Sonó una voz en la mente del muchacho.

-Padre -Fue su respuesta.

-Hijo, ven conmigo -Lo llamo Voldemort.

-Dumbledore ¿Por qué no me dijiste? -Se preguntó el muchacho.

-Harry, es tu destino. -La voz de su padre sonaba distante.

-Dumbledore ¿Por qué no me dijiste? -Ya no era una pregunta, era, tan solo... un lamento.

Fin...


End file.
